Into Your Arms
by EdenLovegoodMalfoy
Summary: **May change title later** Kyoya Ootori was never one to share his secrets, but when one seems to pop up, will it be the downfall of his character? (Slightly OOC characters) [KyoyaxOC] [Slight TamakixHaruhi in later chapters] [Lemons possibly]


**Hi, guys! I decided to try my hand at a KyoyaxOC fanfiction. I hope that you guys like it, despite its slight choppiness every so often. I chose the episodes that I found most interesting and found the dialogue online, so I did not recount the dialogue by memory. I also used the English dubbed version, instead of the subbed version.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not Ouran Highschool Host Club. I only claim rights to Aika Takahashi, who is my original character.**

* * *

"The beach?" a girl I wasn't familiar with asked. She had short brown hair and big brown eyes. Although she was completely concealed by the school uniform of the males, I knew it was most definitely a girl. Things like this never went unnoticed by me and I remembered having heard there was one girl in this host club by my mysterious significant other.

"Of course, the beach!" two twins with orange hair and hazel eyes said in unison.

The girl replied back with a simple," But why?"

"Don't you remember what you said?" one of the twins asked, still interlocked with the other. I could tell by the way they were with each other that they never knew the meaning of the word separation.

"You said you'd like to go to a real beach," the other one responded, both raising their eyebrows as if it were the most obvious thing.

The girl visibly paled and asked," Did I say that?"

Both twins grinned mischievously as they said," Yes, Haruhi, but here's the fun part!"

One of the twins retorted," We brought some swimsuits for you to choose from!" The rest of the room was filled with various swimsuits, but the one that the twins were focused on was one with a ruffled pink bikini top and a matching pink bottom.

"Pretty cute, don't you think?" the other one asked, both of their grins unfaltering as they stood on either side of the mannequin wearing the swimsuit.

"Not that one!" a boy that looked no older than ten answered. He had blonde hair and brown eyes and stood as tall as my waist. "I think that this swimsuit would look much better on Haru-chan!" So that was what her name was...Haru. I looked up to see the boy carrying a mannequin with a bluish purple one piece that had a ruffled white bottom almost like a skirt sticking out from the bottom of it.

"I don't think you get it, Honey-senpai," the twins said in unison, wagging their fingers at the boy. That was the name of the boy...Honey...

"Just look," one of them started," this uniform barely hides the fact that Haruhi is as flat as a cutting board." I couldn't help the small snicker that escaped my lips as I covered my mouth. The one twin who made the remark was motioning toward the poor girl's body.

The other one started to speak the mind that the twins seemed to share. "A one-piece suit like that would only upset her because it draws attention to her lacking feminine physique."

They both then continued onto their point," That's why we carefully selected this two piece, see? The ruffles help hide the fact that she's so flat-chested!"

Suddenly, a semi tall boy emerged from the swimsuits, flicking his blonde hair out of the way of his blue eyes. He seemed familiar...way too familiar. "You punks had better quit harassing my little girl!" he exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the twins. "I've had enough of you!"  
I took the chance to weave my way into the room from the main door and hid behind a mannequin.

"That means we're not going to the beach?" the twins asked, disappointingly.

"Who said we're not going?" the taller blonde boy asked.

"Really?" the twins asked, excitedly. "So you wanna go after all?"

"What about this girl here? Is she coming too?" the smaller blonde boy asked. I gasped and stood fully before blushing madly.

"Gomene!" I exclaimed, reciting it over and over. "I didn't mean to..."

"Oh! It seems we have a guest!" the taller blonde one exclaimed, excitedly. "Do you care to share your name, beautiful princess?" he asked, taking my hand. "I am Tamaki." A light flickered off in my mind and I was upset that he forgot my name.

"I am-" I started before getting cut off.

"Aika!" I turned to look at the boy I was trying to find the whole time. Immediately, I felt my heartbeat increase and a big grin etched across my face.

"Kyoya!" I exclaimed, prancing my way through the swimsuits to reach him. Once I did, I threw my arms around his neck. At first, he didn't reciprocate the hug, but I knew that he was only trying to uphold his reputation. "Would you really let me come?"

A small smirk appeared on his face as I suddenly felt warm and comforted when his arms entwined around my waist. "I suppose so." I almost burst out into tears hearing those three words.

"Oh, mommy!" the blonde boy said, exasperatedly, breaking our little moment together. "Why didn't you tell us you had such a beautiful-"

"Save it," Kyoya said, a look of annoyance coming across his face. "I'll explain at the beach."

"Can Use-chan come too?" the blonde boy named Honey asked. Since he was referred to as a senpai before, I'm pretty sure he was older than the rest, which really surprised me and was probably no new news to the others.

"I have no problem with that," Kyoya replied, looking at me with a smirk on his face. "I'm bringing Aika with me as well and she'll be wearing one of these swimsuits." He took his arms from around my waist before grabbing one of the swimsuits I couldn't see since he hid it so well.

"Huh?" Haruhi asked, snapping out of her reverie. "We're really gonna go?"

"Why not?" Tamaki piped up. "Let's go to the beach!"

I smiled softly and couldn't help but chuckle slightly as I was forced to change into my swimsuit and pull clothes over it in the bathroom.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story! I'm sorry for any mistakes or the confusion that comes along with it. This is only meant to serve as basically a pilot. I wrote some of the chapters beforehand, so if I get any positive reviews, I will post them up within a certain time frame. Thanks for reading! **

**Also, don't get used to Aika yet! I wanted to let you all know that she isn't meant to be someone with one personality. I wanted to make her someone with almost a bipolar trait, but she doesn't realize that she is and dismisses it as "who she is". I didn't want her to seem like a perfect character, so I had her have that trait. I wrote this, so that I didn't confuse you all.**

**Love,**

**EdenLovegoodMalfoy**


End file.
